1. Field
The following description relates to a mobile communication terminal device, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal device equipped with a replaceable communication module and a back cover thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with various user demands and changes in communication methods (such as the transition from 2G to 3G and 4G) and the environment of communication, mobile communication terminals have evolved to be equipped with multimedia functions such as voice and video call functions, a video player function, etc., and to be able to perform a variety of other functions based on applications. The frequency of the replacement of mobile communication devices has considerably decreased, partly due to developments in mobile communication technology and an increasing demand for larger bandwidths.
In the related art, a variety of functions of a mobile communication terminal device are all embedded into a single physical printed circuit board (PCB). However, some of the functions may even be unnecessary to a user, and this type of method generally increases the manufacturing cost of the mobile communication terminal device. In addition, since the frequency of the replacement of mobile communication devices has generally shortened, the user may have to pay a high price not only for the purchase but also for the maintenance and replacement of the mobile communication terminal device. Moreover, in a case in which several radio frequency (RF) interfaces are embedded into a single physical space, the RF interfaces are likely to interfere with each other, thereby making it unstable to transmit and receive RF signals.